Forsaken: Forgotten: Swirling Tides
by Cuervo Blanco
Summary: Peace, war, vengance, forgiveness. A life full of oposites, but, as the old adage saids, oposites attract. NaruHina, other pairings later on.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

* * *

><p>"Lady Koyuki, we have arrived." said the voice of one of the advisers that were along side her in this diplomat trip.<p>

"Understood. Let´s move them, otherwise we will make Lord Otori waiting more than necessary." responded Kazahama Kuyoki, ruler of the Land of Spring. She was a beautiful woman by many standards, and had a royal presence typical of a person on her station. But pass her beautiful facade, one could see a woman dedicated to the well being of her people. And that's why she had came this far, to the west lands, to meet somebody that will help her protect what she held dear.

The West Lands, as they were known in the Elemental Nations, were know fro a long time for a land full of conflicts and poor, thanks to the recurrent droughts and their arid soils. That was until three decades ago, curiously half way the Third Ninja War, a man called Otori Takeo took control over the lands and unite its people. At the moment, **Ihai no Kuni **(Country of Ashes) with their symbol of a Royal Phoenix, was the premier example of prosperity.

Somehow, they had fixed their soil problems, because they had been blessed with big farming fields. The towns that Koyuki had seen, on her way to meet the man responsible of these people blessings, were prosperous and each person that she had seen had been smiling, full of happiness. That's how she knew that she had made the right choice into coming to meet this man.

The house was simple and modest, for someone ruling vast riches, but delicately designed and built. It had the warm welcoming feeling, the way a home should feel. At the moment, in front of her, was a young lady in a beautiful kimono. She had long straight brown hear and shiny onyx eyes. A small, courteous smile adorned her face, a sense of peace and calmness exuding from her.

"Welcome to our home, Lady Koyuki. My name is Otori Shigeko and I hope that your trip have been pleasant. My father is waiting for you and those that accompany you." said the girl with a sweet voice. She couldn't been older than sixteen, and yet she was this beautiful.

On her part, Koyuki was frozen for a second. A princess, the daughter of the Lord of the lands nonetheless, had been the one to welcoming her, a job of lower subject. It was weird, and definitively not common amount royalty, but the Daimyo of Spring found herself pleasantly surprise. She responded in kind with respect.

"Thank you for your receiving me, Otori-hime. And yes, I had a quite trip through your lands. They are beautiful."

"I'm glad to hear that. Please, fallow me. Our staff will take care of your luggage." And with that, the group followed the young princess to meet her father. When they arrived, they entered a big dojo where a man in a beautiful green jaded kimono, and blindfolded, was swinging ad shining long katana with a mastery that could only be achieved after years of intense training. "That's outo-sama, Lord Oroti." answered Shigeko at her awed faces. "He usually practices a these hours so his skills don't get dulled. This is an special occasion since Kawazu-sensei- that's the man over there-" pointing to a man that the group hadn't seen until them. They were facing his back, so they couldn't see his face, but a blond spiky mane fall from his head, a blond hear that Koyoki found oddly familiar, "had restore outo-sama's sword, Jato, and added some interesting features to it."

And indeed, the craft of the sword was so skillful that even Koyuki, someone that didn't knew more than the basics of swords, could recognise. The katasm the motions that Lord Otori was doing made the blade to shine with the afternoon light and produce a low, quite hum that gave the illusion that the blade was singing.

"The blade," said Koyuki without realising it while she saw the last moments of the hypnotizing dance, "is like the blade is singing."

"Everybody that had seem it had shared similar thoughts." Shigeko commented.

After a couple of minutes past before the show, to the presents dismay and relief, was finished.

Taking the blindfold from his eyes, Otori Takeo, Lord of the West Lands, saw with his onyx eyes that he wasn't alone anymore. Sheathing his katana, he approached the man knelt infront of him.

"Kawazu-sensei, once again you had outdone yourself. I hope that the order ofr my men has recieved similar treatment."

"Indeed my Lord. I will finish them by this weekend tops." said the man with spiky blond hear. His voice brought memories to the last Kazahama, memories that, though happy ones, were painful.

"_No, it can't be him." _thought Koyuki, trying to convince herself of one of the most painful facts on her sad live.

And then, the blacksmith, this Kawazu Kaeru, turned around to face the newcomers. He bowed and proceeded to silently get out of there before greeting them respectfully. Nobody thought something about it, nobody except Koyuki, who stood there, froze, trying to look through the closing doors the retreating back of the blacksmith. It was for a few moments, but she recognized him without doubt. His blond hair, the same azure eyes, those whisker marks on his cheeks.

"_Naruto. You are alive!"_ while tears fought their way out of her eyes, she reined over them though, hiding her tears of happiness and disbelief (it wasn't proper for someone in her position to show emotional weakness, they will be time for tears later).

* * *

><p>"It have been 7 years, eh?" murmured Tsunade while gulping down the last of her current bottle of sake. Today was October 10th, a day for celebration and mourn. For her, it was the later.<p>

Seven years ago, after Naruto miraculously defeat the leader of Akatsuki, the man called Pein, and somehow revive all the victims of that fiasco, Konoha became a darker places. She had fallen into a coma but woke up just in time before Danzou could gain the Hokage position, the war hawk had retired after that ordeal, retaining the hat, THAT dammed hat. Konoha had taken the life of her precious people and Naruto was just the last straw. After that Tsunade wasn`t the same ever again. For one thing, she crashed down the civilian part of the council after they literally throw a party after Naruto had been MIA.

Naruto.

Even to this day it hurts that they weren't able to dig set a grave fro him because all that they found of him was his left arm and a bunch of paper flowers soaking in puddle of his drying blood. It was a blow for everyone, but soon that didn't matter because most of the civilians were so dammed happy now that their nightmare was gone. The ninja side, though, they were demoralized. Most of them had came to understand and respect the little whiskered prankster, and most of them understood that they had lose a valuable asset and comrade, one that did the impossible and defeat a monster with god complex when the whole village couldn't land a hit on it.

At least, they had manage to put his name in the memorial stone.

Among his peers they news of his dead had hitting in various ways of hardness. Shikamaru was a drastic change. After the dead of his friend, the once lazy Nara had drown himself in such rigorous training that even Gai admitted that his "flam of youth could diminish at some point". Ino and Chouji weren't far behind. Maybe the most radical , the one that was hit the hardest was, wuite unsurprisingly, Hyuuga Hinata.

After the news of his dead, the girl started to use a black mourning kimono and declare to her clan that she would not take any suitors for the rest of her life. Of course the Hyuuga Elders were ballistic after that, but anyone more that Hiashi. He tried to force her but it was for naught. In the end it came down to match against him. If Hinata won, the clan would respect her wishes, and if Hiashi won, she would had been branded, literally sold to a ramdon noble in marriage. She had agree.

Tsunade was there and, if she hadn't see it with her eyes she wouldn't have believe it, to see little, shy and gentle Hinata viciously redecorate the floor with Hiashi's body. It wasn't a battle, because a battle implied that one could fight back somehow, no, it was a total massacre. Hiashi wasn't able to perform his ninja duties after that.

Hinata's tale had become a tale of romance and tragedy, and set model for younger generations of kunoichi. She had become a woman of beauty on her own league and her ninja skills were actually stuff of legend. Yeah, Hyuuga Hinata, The Lavander Maiden, was something to behold now.

"Tsunade, I'm coming in." said a voice that Tsunade had become familiar with. Uzumaki Kushina entered her office.

It was 5 months after Naruto's death when the presumably dead woman showed up on their gates, literally. Tsunade almost kill her there and there after comfirming it was her. Months of stress, little sleep and drunk stupor had take the toll on her, and thus, it wasn't the best moment for a reunion. Harsh words were thrown to Kushina, for not being there for him when he needed, for made him believe that his parents abandoned him, for not being there when he was down for the lack of friends, for not being there when he finally succeeded becoming a genin, fro not being there after his firts kill.

The sin was simple pointed out for her: she wasn't there.

Kushina, of course, refuse to believe that her little boy was dead and she was in denial until Tsunade dragged her, literally, in front the memorial stone. The redhead broke down after that, and not only her, but also the little surprise that she had brought along with her: a little redhead girl, at that time of 9 years old, called Natsumi.

It seemed that, somehow, Kushina had appeared with amnesia somewhere in the Land of Water without an idea who she was. That didn't stop, though, a critic case of postpartum depression. At some point she had found little Natsumi and had raised her under her wing as her own daughter. It was only a month before her appearance that she got her memory back. It took a while, but she was finally accepted by everyone on the village.

Talking about Natsumi, the little one had grown in a wonderful person and a great kunoichi. Naruto's peers, specially Hinata, had told her histories of his youth, his determination, his harships, his life, and the girl look up to her nii-san. She wanted to be like him, to him be proud of her and thus had train and devoted to her ninja life like there was not tomorrow. At the age of sixteen, two months ago, she had obtained the rank of jounin. being the first one of her generation.

Another surprise after Naruto's death had been the return of Sasuke 4 months after his death. After he had killed his brother he had made investigation fo the true facts about the massacre of his clan. Having kill Orochimaru and Zetsu from Akatsuki eased his way back among Konoha ranks, though he was resent, little less each day, but he had accepted it and had continue looking forward. He even got married with Haruno Sakura and they were bless with a happy marriage.

"Did she Shizune sent you to stop my drinking time?"

"Nah, Shizune has been gone for a couple of hours now. She went to check on Konnan. And, unlike her, I know that sometimes we need sake to smooth our problems." said Kushina, sitting down and taking out a new bottle full of delicious sake. Tsunade smiled in appreciation letting the redhead to serve her.

Konnan.

She was another twist of destiny. After they had found Naruto's arm next to the bunch of flowers that the Paper Maiden had give to Naruto, it was easy to assume that she had been the responsible of her death. Imaging the surprise when she showed up badly injured with the cremated bodies of her two friends. Needlessly to say that she almost got killed on the spot, but later it was confirmed what had really happened. She wasn't the culprit. Actually, she had let Naruto live after Nagato's and Naruto's conversation, believing in his words. how she got those injuries then? It seemed that the self-named Madara wanted the Rinnegan for himself, and almost got it. At the last moment, Konnan had destroyed de bodies with fire and somehow scape from the enraged injured madman.

"I see." Sigh. "It had been 7 years." said Tsunade after looking through the window for a while, lost in her memories.

"I..." whatever Kushina was about to say it was interrupted by a Tsunade's voice.

"Show yourself."

Out of the floor, literally, an ANBU with a boar mask showed up in kneeling position.

"Tsunade-sama, Lady Koyuki from Spring Country had arrive to the village and she is being scolted on her way here. She asked for an audience fro you."

That surprise Tsunade. After Naruto's death, some hard facts fo his life somehow reached the Damyo ears, and, it was easy to guess how angry the woman was against Konoha. She had considered Naruto like her own and thus she was so close to severe her ties with a village that treated so badly her personal hero.

"_Is because of him that I don't do it" _Tsunade remembered her saying something like that after somebody asked her why she had continue their allience._"He gave his life for you, even after all the damage that you have done. I will step on his grave and dreams if I just end something that he worked so hard to achieve."_

Lady Koyuki still didn't think to kindly of Konoha and its habitants, but she was civil towards them. Still, she hadn't put a foot on the village ever since... until now, that is.

"Roger. Please, sent her in." The ANBU only nodded, before dissapearing in the same fashion as he got in the office.

"Well, it seems that our time has been cut short. I'll see you later Tsunade-sama." and with that Kushina also went home. Natsumi got depressed also around this time, so maybe some company would help both of them.

After few minute, Lady Koyuki entered her office. Without words, she approached Tsunade's desk and put a recently taken photo on her desk. Tsunade, surprise by her sharp attitude, she was about to ask what the whole deal was about, when her words died in her throat the moment she focused on the picture.

It was man with a teen girl on his lap. The girl had long blond straight hair and deep red eyes, similar to Kurenai's if looked closely, and beautiful smile on her face. She was quite charming an cute and it was obvious that she would made jaws to drop when older. But what caught her attention was the man. Blond, really built and azure eyes. A unique mark on him was that three whiskers on each cheek of his face. Only one person that she knew about filled the bill.

"Naruto..."

.

.

.

.

Cut!

This idea was born a couple of days ago thanks to **kouken9493** and his awesome story. At the moment, I'm focussing my eforts on Bloodline, but this idea got stuck in my head and didn't want to live so just wrote it so it can left me alone. It worked so far. I also want to dedicated to a fellow wirtter, **devilzxknight86, **who had help me alot and have given me a lot of inspiration too. Check out his stories, I promise you that you will not be dissapointed.

Leave your thoughts on review^^


	2. Upside down rainbow

**Chapter 2: Upside down rainbow.**

* * *

><p><em>I cannot fix on the hour, on the spot, or the look, or the words which laid the foundation. It was too long ago I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.<em> -Fitzwilliam Darcy-

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, first reign of the Gondaime Hokage, 23 years since the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.<strong>

22. That's the number that she had reach so far. 22 king-sized bowls of ramen, and currently wolfing down the 24th. Yes, Inuzuka Kiba was wondering, and not for the firts time, how his teammate and friend, Hyuuga Hinata, could eat so much ramen without getting a once of fat or getting sick. No, the right question was, how much more she could eat?

"Hinata-chan, don't you think that it had been enough for a day?" Kiba said while Hinata finished her current bowl and was about to ask for another.

"You don't understand, Kiba-kun. RAMEN IS LIFE!" Said Hinata, quite passionated about her words. At the other side of the counter stood Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, who were crying in happiness; if it was because their income had pretty much tripled ever since the rockies twelve, especially Hinata, had started to come to the Ichiraku Stand, or, it maybe was that they were happy that somebody though so high of the result of their hard work and excellent cooking, it was anyone's guess.

And they weren't the only ones. Ever since Naruto's death while he defended the village with all his might, and the subsequent revelation that, he not only had the Kyuubi inside him (most of them had already deduced it at some point, but it was crystal clear when the blond hero unleashed the Nine Tail's power on the monster called Pain) but also, that he was the Yondaime's son, Ichiraku's clientèle had overflown the place overnight.

It wasn't uncommon to see people outside the old-stand-turned-little-restaurant full, quite literally, to the point that they were costumers eating outside on the floor, almost every day fo the week. The villagers wanted to spent time in the restaurant that the only son of their beloved Yondaime ate everyday and proclaimed all too many times that had the best food in the world. Kiba found it as pure hypocrisy, since most of them tortured or/and made Naruto's life difficult in one way or another. Maybe it was to quiet their guilt a little bit, or some sort of recognition to the Ichiraku's family for succeed where they, the village as large, failed: to trait a kid with kindness when the whole world didn't. Yes, many people hung down their heads in shame of what they have done to the Fourth's legacy. Kiba recalled how he and his classmates had discussed with their parents about the sad facts of life. It was a bitter pill for all of them to swallow, the knowledge that their families either gave a hand in Naruto's torment or turned the blind eye on it.

ALL of them were at odds with their families after that, and actually moved outside their compounds for almost three years before starting to rebuild the burned bridges. Personally, Kiba has a hard time seeing his mother straight into the eyes, specially since she was the one that installed in him the sense of loyalty ever since he was a pup, and he was sure that his friends had the same problem in many degrees, specially Shino, who always had thought that his clan was much more logical than that.

"I know is quite delicious, Hinata-chan, but if you continue the way you are going, you will get sick." pleaded Kiba half joking. After the news of Naruto's death, and the revelations of his less than favorable life, the girl suffered of a clinic depression that almost killed her. It took the combined and persistent effort of all the reminding rockies to help her out of her funk. They succeeded, and maybe did a way TOO GOOD job on it because the next thing that he knew was Hinata trashing her father into the ground so he and her clan could respect her wishes. After a while, the girl smiled again, thought it wasn't as bright as it had been once upon a time.

"Kiba-kun, you are just jealous of my awesome ramen-eating skills." said Hinata, half joking, half serious.

Kiba was about to retort something sarcastic when an ANBU agent appeared via shunshin in front of them, kneeling in reverence on the floor with his/her head bowed.

"Hyuuga-ojuo-sama, Inuzuka Kiba, Hokage-sama request you presence ASAP." said the modulated voice of the agent without raising his head. "She is also requesting the presence of your generation comrades."

"I assume that that includes me." said the voice of Aburame Shino, who seemed to appeared out of nowhere... as usual.

"SHINO! Stop doing that man or you will give me a heart attack one of this days."Said/yelled Kiba indignantly. "How long you had been here?" said the Inuzuka a lot more calmer.

"A ninja should never been taken by surprise." said Shino in his usual monotone voice.

"He had been here since 4 minutes past our arrival, Kiba-kun. Isn't that right, Shino-kun?" said Hinata, clearly amused by her teammates antics.

"Indeed, Hinata-san. Your perceptive skills are as sharp as always."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm too awesome." replied Hinata lazily while dismissing his praise with a wave of her hand. "Anyway. It seems that something arise if Tsunade-sama is calling all of us at once."

"I concur. Maybe a major threat had raised against the village." offered Shino.

"Or maybe is super SSS class mission. After all, what other reason does our dear Hokage will call the best of the best in Konoha." said Kiba enthusiastically.

"Kiba-san/Kiba-kun...YOU ARE AND IDIOT!" said in unison the other two members of Team 8.

* * *

><p>"Now that all of us are here, we can begin." said Senju Tsunade, Gondaime Hokage, in a serious tone and a fire look that it hasn't been seen in a while. "LAdy Koyuki, please proceed."<p>

The reminding members of the the rookie 12, along side Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Anko, Umino Iruka, Umino Shizune, Sarutobi Kurenai, Konnan, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Natsumi and Sarutobi Konohamaru with Moegi and Udon next to him.

Shikamaru knew then and there that whatever the reason that they were gathered, it had something to do with Naruto, but decided to stay silent since it was too troublesome to stated something that would be obvious in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. For those that are unaware, my name is Kazahama Koyuki, Daimyo fo the Land of Spring." said the Feudal Lady in a formal tone. While most of them didn't knew her until know, all for them were aware of her civil hostility against the Leaf, given her relationship with their fallen friend. "Two weeks ago a made a diplomatic trip toward the West Lands, into Ihai no Kuni, to speak with Otori-dono, the Daimyo of those lands."

And them she proceeded to tell them, for their amaze, her encounter with the man she believed was Uzumaki Naruto.

(Flashback)

_After ours of constant negotiation, both Lady Koyuki and Lord Otori reached a common ground where both their people could benefit with._

"_Now that that is over, Lady Koyuki, if I can speak boldly, what had been bothering you?" said Otori Takeo while he served both of them tea, from a pot that one of his servants had delivered earlier. "You had been off, ever since you saw Kawazu-sensei. Don't tell me that our resident blacksmith and seal master had found a way into your heart." said the Lord teasing poor princess Koyuki, who was as read as a tomato._

"_Please, don't say things like that my Lord. Is just that he is an exact replica of a dear friend of mine."_

"_Oh?" the Lord said raising an eyebrow, clearly interested in her words. "I guess that there is a sort of story in all this." he stated._

"_You don't have and idea." she didn't knew why, but she felt comfortable talking to the young leader, so she decided to thrust on her instincts. "His name was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was someone precious to me. We met..."_

_And for the next hours, the princess poured her heart to the young lord, who listening with sharp attention, making some question here and there to clarified somethings that he didn't understood._

"_Seven years ago, after saving his village, he disappeared leaving behind his headband and his left arm. We, my country and Konoha, searched for almost two years no-stop for him but..." silent trails of tears cascade from her face at this point, but Lord Otori was a gentlemen, so he gave her a handkerchief to hide her tears from the world._

"_That is indeed interesting." said the Lord after Koyuki calmed down. "You see, Kawazu Kaeru is not his real name, but a name that he gave himself. He, and all of us don't know who he really was before arriving to our lands. He was found by the Master Monk of our community, Master Sumeragi Om, in our shores seven years ago. Kawazu-sensei has had amnesia ever since, and he not even knew how he had lost his left arm."_

"_Then it has to be him!" said Koyuki in excitement, maybe there was a chance for hope."Please, excuse me Otori-dono, but I need to see him at once." said Koyuki while standing up, reading herself to run if necessary._

"_Please, had some patience, Koyoki-sama. I will take you there personally, but remember that Kawazu-sensei had amnesia and thus, he will not able to recognize you, if he is indeed the person that you are looking for."_

"_What do you mean, Otori-dono? Of course that is him, it has to be him."_

"_Well, you see, there is a possibility that all of this had been just coincidences. Why? You may ask. Well, is because..."_

_(End of flashback)_

"A DAUGHTER?" yelled in surprise Hinata. The rest of their companions have similar reactions, though some of them hid it well.

"That was my reaction too." confessed Koyuki. "I was surprise so I asked for an explanation. It seems that Master Om found her along side Naruto, wrapped protectively by his reminding arm. Everybody assumed that the little girl was his daughter."

A paused of contemplative silence.

"Anyway, the next day Otori-dono took me to see Naruto."

(Flashback)

_It was the last quarter of the **hour of the rabbit, **but it was surprising to hear the sound of metal being tempered. Kawazu-sensei's workshop was a two-story wood house. It was obvious that the little family lived on the top floor while the forge took place in the first floor and the backyard. It wasn't too big, more like the size of a normal apartment with three rooms._

_Getting down his horse, and helping Koyuki out of hers, the Lord advanced forward and knocked the door twice. They could hear the sound of hammer hitting metal before the steps of someone approached the door. After hearing the how several locks were opening, a blond young man with whiskers like marks on his cheeks and azure eyes greeting them._

"_Good morning Otori-sama, and you too Koyuki-dono. Please, come in." and that they did. "Sorry for the mess, I have been working none stop all night and haven't take something for cleaning." _

_But the assortment of oddities on the floor was the last thing on Koyuki's mind. The house, if it can be called like that, was a LOT bigger inside. Not that it was a optical illusion when the outside structure of the house hid the fact that inside had more space than it was apparent front outside. No, inside the little wood house was like the palace where she used to live in the childhood. This wasn't normal._

"_How?" asked Koyuki, gaining the attention of both Kawazu-sensei and Otori-dono. _

_They of course understood, if the teasing smile in both men faces was anything to go by. _

"_Koyuki-dono, please have a sit with us. Kawazu-sensei's lime flower and chamomile tea is the best for this type of conversations." said Otori Takeo while Kawazu nodded. He was serving the three of them tea cups. Koyuki had to admit that the essence that was coming from the tea was appealing. After the three of them took a sip of the delicious infusion, they were calmer._

"_To answer your question. This is all possible with Seals. What I did was to create a pocket dimension, similar to what ninja use with their storage scrolls, and expanded the inner dimension of the house." answered Kawazu, happy to share some of his art with someone else. _

"_But I have some seal master back at home, and I haven't hear of this before."_

"_I would have been worried if you have had, because it took almost 8 months of constant work to develop all this. I something of my creation."_

"_Indeed. Kawazu-sensei is one of the best, if not the best, Seal Masters that had produce our lands. Even Sumeragi-dono, the one that taught him seals, admits that Kawazu-sensei had surpass him." offered the Lord while sipping some more tea. _

_Their conversation continued on about other seals and applications, as his implementations in forge, among other things. It seemed that Kazazu forged and repaired the samurai army of the West Lands, and upgrade them with seals for special purposes._

"_Good morning daddy." said a cute voice from the doors frame. There was a blond little girl with more or lest ten years old. She had blond spiky, if more straight than her father, hair and whiskers marks on her cheeks, giving her a foxy cuteness that couldn't be normal. Her eyes, which she was rubbing adorably, were of a crimson red that were like beautiful rubies. _

_Happily, the little girl skipped toward her dad and gave him the biggest hug that she could give with her short arms, which Kawazu returned fervently. _

"_Good morning little one. Did you sleep well?"_

"_Yeas daddy. I even sleep that I was flying in the back of a pink fox." told the girl with energy drawing some "AWWW's" at the cuteness of the scene. "Oh, good mornind Oto-ji-san- Good morning pretty obaa-chan."_

_While Koyuki wasn't too happy to be called old, she couldn't get mad with such a cute little girl._

"_Ka-chan, her name is Lady Kazahama Koyuki, and she is Daimyo like Oto-ji-san, so be respectful." _(Does anybody got the contradictions of that statement?)

"_Yuki-oba-chan then." said the girl with finality while pouting cutely. "My name is Kawazu Kanna, nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you, Kanna-chan." said Koyuki smiling softly to the girl which the little hellion returned. It was like Kanna' smile could bright the whole house, as deceptively big as it was, without effort. _

_Kanna was send to prepare herself so she could go to her practise of something called the **Houhoudo.** Koyuki spent time talking to Kawazu about the services that he could offer using seals. Not once did they mention their suspicions about the true identity of Kawazu, as they agreed beforehand, because they wanted to be sure that Kawazu was indeed Uzumaki Naruto._

_(End of flash back)_

"And so? Was he Naruto?" asked Ino, but all of the knew the answered already.

"Yes, he was. He doesn't know it yet, as requested by Otori-dono, but he let me inform you about it."

"Tsunade-sama, please, send us to retrieve him back to us." pleaded Sasuke. Many nodded in agreement.

"It is not that simple." offered Shikamaru. He rarely was the starter of a conversation, and thus, it was not surprising that all of the present in the office gave him rather attention. "The first thing is that he is suffering for amnesia, which could be a problem in showed up to take in back. The second thing, if I understood correctly, is that he is an importat part in the West Lands, and someone essential for Otori-dono. Do you really think that they will give him back without resistance?"

"Nara-san is correct. Kawazu-sensei has been the direct responsible of the economy boom in the West Lands. Using Fuuinjutsu, he not only had upgraded their defenses and weaponry, but also had help them to create whole fields of food in arid lands, and he is the one that maintains them, with help of other local seal masters." offered Koyuki.

"So? Konoha is the strongest among the the ninja villages, I don't think that they can effort to have us as enemies." said Kiba arrogantly. He had changed his attitude a lot, showing more maturity, but still needed a long way to go. "They only have some samurai at their side, so they don't pose a problem."

"That's not necessary true Kiba." said Tsunade while standing up a little bit and face the window that showed the village that her ancestors had built. "The samurai of West Lands, specially the ones of Ihai no Kuni are remarkably powerful, even more than the ones of Tetsu no Kuni. Their ranks have many swords masters that specialize in dealing with shinobi. Kurogane Kyuso, Hiromaki Kambei and Kirasaki Mugen are just to name a few."

THAT got their attention. Each one of those names were swords masters that had earned S or SS ranking, even among the shinobi world. They were also known by the monickers: _**Ninja Hunters **_and _**Ninjutsu Slayers.**_

"But leaving him there will be only a temporary solution." stated Konnan, who had been silent during the whole ordeal. "Even if Akatsuki is gone, Uchiha Madara, Yakushii Kabuto and Hoshigaki Kisame are out there and they would be able to track Naruto sooner rather than later."

"And that's why we are going to retrieve him." decided Tsunade, who was cheered by the ninjas that had hopes of a second chance with their fallen teammate and friend. "Shikamaru, you will lead Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Sai and Akaimichi Chouji to conveince Naruto to come back. Bring him hear, one way or another. Iruka, Shizune, you too will go and try to negotiate with Otori-dono about giving us Naruto back. You are free to use Konoha's resources as you see fit, but make sure that is profitable for us."

"HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"Wait a minute Tsunade-sama, I need to go too. He is my son." said Kushina while Natsumi nodded in support.

"We also need to go, Hokage-sama. Naruto is our teammate and friend." asserted Sasuke. At his side were Kakashi and Sakura with determined expressions on their faces.

"It is because your relationship with him I will not send you." said Tsunade while sitting down quietly and relaxed. Seeing that they were about to protest, she decided to clarified. "While surrounding him with familiar faces can help with his memory lost, there is possibility that he can remember a bad moment with. And this is especially true for you, Saskura, Sakura and Kakashi. His time while in team 7 was less than ideal, and thus, if he receive a flash back in one of those dark moments our chances to convince him are as good as gone. Aren't I right Ino?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. For the moment, it will better that he had contact with people that he knew and had a neutral relationship with them. Later we can advance in the therapy with the rest of us." said Ino, who knew that she would be the shrink of the group.

"But Tsunade, why me...?"

"ENOUGH KUSHINA!" Tsunade finally was fed off with the woman's babbling. "You will do more harm than good if you go, and you had just proved why."

"I...understand." replied Kushina quitely while tightening her jaw.

"Good. Shikamaru start the mission ASAP. The rest are dismissed."

"HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!"

After everybody left her alone, Tsunade opened one the drawers of her desk and took out a jar of sake along side a cup. She served herself the soft drink and gulped it down before serving herself again, repeating the process 4 times.

"_Jiraiya-kun,"_ she thought _"I wonder what would you have said about all this."_

* * *

><p>"Danzou-sama, I have important news for you." said one of the still active "Ne" agents behind him.<p>

Danzou, having retire form the shinobi's affairs after his failed attempt to take the Hokage's hat had discovered how little things, a side form being a shinobi, he knew about the world. It took him a lot of effort, but at last he was able to find a hobby to occupy his now free schedule. Even then, he made and effort to keep his abilities sharp and to always be informed about everything of importance. Hence, it wasn't to strange that the agent found his master working in one of his paintings.

"Proceed." said the war hawk without stopping the paintbrush in his hand.

"It seemed that Uzumaki Naruto was found in Ihiai no Kuni alive, under the protection of Otori Takeo, the Daimyo of the West Lands. It was also discovered that Uzumaki Naruto is suffering of critical amnesia and is unaware of his true identity. At the current time he is known as a blacksmith and a seal master under the name if Kawazu Kaeru and apparently has a daughter named Kanna."

Danzou was in autopilot after hearing that, trying to decide what to do. _"So, he is alive after all. Tsunade will send the best to retrieve him for sure, and that Yamanka girl will be among them. It will be a problem if the true of what happened __**then**__ are brought into light. I need to made sure that ti doesn't happen." _"I see. Go and send Fu and Torune in. Tell them is urgent."

"Hai, Danzou-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>West Lands, Ihiai no Kuni, reign of Otori Takeo. 23 years since the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.<strong>

Uzumaki Kanna was blindfolded. Her body was dressed by a white kimono with a black obi and she was barefoot. Both her hands held a wood bo staff while her forehead was covered in sweat. In front of her was, in a similar outfit and position, Otori Shigeko. Both of them were facing each other, while their breathing was calm.

They had been like that, without moving an inch, for almost two ours, having began their spar at the beginning of the **hour of the horse** and haven't stopped ever since. At the moment, the last quarter of the **hour of the dog**, it seemed that a closure was near.

Evidently, Kanna decided that enough was enough so decided to attack. With speed, the blond girl started to viciously attack the princess of the land while said girl defended herself effortlessly. It was impressive, even more because their eyes were covered and the room that they were in was only lighten by hundreds of candles.

Shigeko, taking advantage of her bigger reach, take opportunity of an opening and, with her staff, tripped the blond girl, making her land on her back. In sing of victory, she placed her staff on Kanna's chest, right above where her heart was.

"Enough." said the calm voice of an old man that sounded more like a whisper, but held power and authority that couldn't possibly been human.

Both girls took off their blindfolds to see Master Monk Om, with his monk attire and staff at hand. Behind him, were more or less 50 other kids and teenagers that where sitting reverently watching with rather attention what have been unfolding in front of them. Both, Kanna and Shigeko, knelt in respect while their master approached them.

"Both of you are indeed among my most talented students. But you are still young and had more improvement form know on. Your training will triple starting tomorrow."

"Yes Master" said both girls in unison without raising their heads.

"Shigeko-hime, your movements were flawless and fluid, but you grip on the staff was too stiff. Practice how to relaxed your wrists from know on. You cannot impose you will on it, but you need to make your will its and its will yours."

"Yes Master."

"Kanna. You are indeed the strongest among you peers, and the reason that I paired you with Shigeko-hime, even knowing that you would have lost regardless, was to show you humility and the fact that, no matter how strong you are there is someone stronger. Remember, the **Houhoudo** is the way of the world, to be part of it, its flow, without forcing ourselves in it. It is a way of peace because, _there is no way for peace but peace being the way._"

"Yes Master."

"Good. All of you are dismissed. Remember to keep your meditation before going to bed tonight and after waking up tomorrow. "

"YES, MASTER!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Shigeko-sempai, are you going to our house tonight?" asked Kanna excitedly. She always was happy to hand around the Otori family, who always made time for her despite their responsibilities.<p>

"Yes, Kanna-chan. I need to talk with Kawazu-sensei about the job that I entrusted him a week ago." said the girl with an slight blush on her beautiful face.

"You like daddy, don't you?" asked Kanna teasingly to Shigeko's embarrassment whose face became tomato's red.

"I don't know what are you talking about. Stopp saying things like that." stuttered the princess trying to hide the blush on her face and failing miserably.

"I will not mine to have you as my mom. _Shige-chan and Daddy, under an umbrella..._" song the girl while getting out of the local temple and starting to run for her dear life, escaping the raging Shigeko hot on her tail.

Neither of them noticed the silhouettes on the roof of the houses chasing them down town, not that they noticed that said shadows had Konoha's headband.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, first reign of the Gondaime Hokage, 23 years since the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.<strong>

It had been four days since Naruto's friend had departed to retrieve him and bring him back home. Ever since she had been feeling uneasy for some reason. All of a sudden, she took her gaze of the papers that she had been revising to see in front of her five masked people, with spiral on said masks, when she was sure that they haven't been there 2 seconds ago.

"Who are you and how you entered my office?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kumogakure no Sato, Rai no Kuni.<strong>

"... we are ghosts, Raikage-sama, shadows of the past." said one of the masked strangers to the A, the Yondaime Raikage. "We are the guardians of history, the heralds and messengers of destruction."

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure no Sato, Mizu no Kuni.<strong>

"What that's suppose to mean?" asked Terumi Mei, cursing herself for asking Ao to leave her alone fo a while.

"It is supposed to mean everything and nothing." said one of the uninvited guesses.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure no Sato, Kaze no Kuni<strong>

"And what is this… message?" asked Gaara in his usual monotone voice.

"The end of the shinobi era and the birth of a new world."

* * *

><p><strong>Iwagakure no Sato, Do no Kuni.<strong>

"What do you...?" but Oonoki was interrupted

"This is a declaration of war."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure no Sato.<strong>

"In seven days, this village..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure no Sato<strong>

"... along side every ninja village in the Elemental Nations..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kumogakure no Sato<strong>

"... will be leveled to the ground."

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure no Sato<strong>

"And to show that we are serious, we will leave you a departing present."

And just there, Tsunade hear the unmistakable sound of explosions coming from all around Konoha. She glance the window to see the shadows of the night being lighten by the orange light of flames, and when she returned her gaze unto the masked _guesses,_ they were gone.

Rapidly, getting to the balcony she saw in horror that all the solid wall that once surrounded protectively the village was gone in a pile of debris and dust, while a cloud of dirt obscured the smoke of fires all around the edges of Konoha.

Similar scenarios were occurring in all the shinobi settlements in the Elemental Nations. The world as they knew it was approaching its end.

.

.

.

.

And Cut! SO, what do you think? Sorry for the delay, but I did told you that this was a side project only I finish my Epiphany series. Anyway, I loved those reviews that you had left me and I think you for your opinions. I also thanks those that had took their time to add this story to their alert/favorite lists.

As you can see, I hope that this new development caught you attentions. For those that notices, I took the format of those last scenes form the recent issues of the manga Bleach, I know that you will recognize them. Dont worry, what I planned is quite original, though I considered manu times to kill Shizune only to give a better drama factor.

And yes, I paired Iruka with Shizune. I honestly haven't read an Iruka/Shizune story before, so I think is quite original on my part ^^. And I like a Kaka/Anko way too much.

**Houhoudo** means The Ways of the Phoenix

By the way, the hour of animals is part of the chinnese zodiac, but also was part of Japan system for a while, when they adopted their Kanji System. THe hour of the rabbit is between 5 -7 in the morning, the hour of the horse is between 11-13 in the afternoon and the hour of the dog is between 19-21 in the night. I goona use more later on so it will better if you googled when you can.

R&R


	3. Day 1, part 1

_AN at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Day 1, part 1: Isolation<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There is no instance of a nation benefitting from prolonged warfare.<em>-Sun Tzu-**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, first reign of the Gondaime Hokage, 23 years since the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.<strong>

"Nothing had been found?" asked a tired Tsunade.

It was at the first quarter of the hour of the tiger that the rescue teams could clear out most of the debris out of the way while other teams focused on pulling out the subsequent fire and rescuing as many people, mostly civilians, as possible from harms way. Now, half way

the hour of the rabbit, her headache was calming down a bit.

"Negative, Tsunade-sama. How The Wall was destroyed is still..."

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! We have a problem." interrupted an upcoming ANBU.

"Report!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kumogakure no Sato, Rai no Kuni.<strong>

"A barrier?"

"Hai. Raikage-dono. We had not been able to analyze it yet, but the infiltration squad suspect that the barrier covers at least 500 metres and it enclose the whole village, underground passages included."

"Contact Mabui, tell to try using the _Tens__ō __ no Jutsu_ to send files with all the information that we know about our current situation to our patrol BOLT Team!"

"It was already done, A-dono." said Mabui in the flesh, entering the Raikage's office. "The jutsu didn't work."

"What? Does it mean that the target was dead?"

"It is a possibility, A-dono. To confirm it, I tried all the border teams, but none was successful." Informed Mabui in her usual collected manner.

"So, does it means that, somehow, the responsible of these disaster possibly not only knows about our special abilities, but somehow can block them as well?"

"That, or simply all the teams in current missions outside the village had been killed."

"DAMMED!" Yelled the frustrated kage while reducing his desk in tiny little wood chips.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure no Sato, Kaze no Kuni<strong>

"**Shukakku no Hoko**" yelled the yondaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara while forming in his hand what looked like a deformed miniaturized hand of the monster that he used to host. It had the shape of a halberd with tribal tattoos all over it... and it was made of hardened sand.

With a grace and strength that could not be natural in someone so young, the redhead throw the sand-made-weapon against something in the air in front the main entrance to Sunagakure. The halberd was launched at tremendous speed leaving a sharp sound of it against the air resistance. Soon enough, the halberd seemed to crash with an invisible wall, because the next thing that happened was said weapon to splash itself in mid air before being dissolved in sand and blew away.

"Not again. With this, all the possible points in the barrier had been probed with the same results, Kazekage-sama." said Baki, who was next to his leader waiting for orders.

"How many teams do we have in missions at the moment?"

"Three regular teams, and two GALE teams. We also had a problem, since a sand storm is forming and it seems that it is coming this way."

"And this barrier can keep teams from getting out, but other teams can get in." said Gaara, while crossing his arms in his signature pose. "Baki, alert the population of the incoming storm. It will arrive tomorrow between the hour of the ox and the hour of the snake. And Baki... prepare for the worst."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama!" _"What is this feeling? Aprehensión? Fear?" _

Gaara just stayed there, watching the vast seas of sand in front of hint beginning to stir in a raging storm, slowly, subtle and deadly.

Sigh.

"_Kankuuro, Temari... please be ok."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure no Sato, Mizu no Kuni.<strong>

"Ao, what is our status?"

"There is a barrier that cover the whole village, part of the east harbour and the western forest. The safe house near those zones had been destroyed and said barrier also covers underwater and underground. Its limits are, as far as I can see, at least 50 to 60 metres."

"What FROST has to say?"

"There is not communication of any kind from the outside. Not even summons are working."

"So, _they_ did their homework..." murmured in contempt the Mizukage, while thinking what to do.

"If I may, Mizukage-sama, we should concentrate our efforts in establishing our defensive barriers and defend the vital spots as the Hospitals and FROST headquarters."

"Indeed. Do it. Also make that every single ninja service follows Hail Protocol."

"Are you sure, Mizukage-sama."

"Do as I said or I will kill you!"

…

* * *

><p><strong>Iwagakure no Sato, Do no Kuni.<strong>

"How is doing Akatsuchi and his squad?"

"No positive answer, Tsuchikage-dono. Though squad 13 has confirmed that the barrier is Seal based of some unknown kind, with 12% of being a _**Jikan**_Barrier type."

"Oh... then that explains a lot." murmured in an amused tone the old kage, an amusement that didn't reach his eyes.

"What do you mean, Tsuchikage-dono?" asked a random council member.

"It is a war tactic, one oftenly used. If our last night visitors are to be believed, then they destroyed our defenses first before putting their own, caging us with the purpose to strike fear and uncertainty in our mists. _Boran_," looking at the commander of DUST, " verify our food reserves, they are possibly spoiled or gone. Check our other stashes just in case. Suzuko, ensure the weaponry warehouse and our material sources. Tell the blacksmiths to be ready to produce great amounts of weapons and tools. " This time was to a purple head woman that had been next to the now gone Boran. " Saki..."

"Jiji. come, you have to see this for yourself." said a voice from above.

"Kurotsuchi, how many I have to tell you to not interrupt me while I'm giving orders... Did you find the limit of the barrier above?"

"Hai, hai jiji. The peak of the dome is above the village's center plaza, and is 73 meters high. But jiji, that is not what you need to see, come quickly." and with that, the black haired kunoichi flew up again.

Sighing, the old kage just decided to get over it. Arriving where his granddaughter was, he quickly saw what what he granddaughter was referring to. His voice trembled a bit, something that Kurotsuchi picked turning around just to see her old man really pale.

"Kurotsuchi, tell Renji to call back Akatsuchi's team, and every other team that is looking for holes in the barrier; they will find none. Also, find Boran and tell him to ready all the units available to proceed to receive an onslaught at any given moment. Tenzaemon's Formation will do for now."

"Roger. I get that you recognised _it_."

"Yeah, and I wish that I didn't. It seems that the Uzumaki Clan is back from the dead looking for some cold served revenge."

There, surrounding the barrier all around the village were, engraved in the ground, huge spiral symbols. They were of a scarlet red, and flash in and out like fireflies. Twelve in total, Oonoki of the Dragon Scale counted. It looked like a childish prank, but for him, it was an omen from the Shinigami.

An omen of annihilation.

* * *

><p><strong>West Lands, Ihiai no Kuni, reign of Otori Takeo.<strong>

The full moon was casting its pale light over the Otori Palace that was built in resemblance of the one of the Shogun, as a silent tribute to the Emperor of the lands. Otori Takeo and his beautiful wife, Kaede, were sitting in of the many balconies in comfortable silence, while sipping once in awhile from a teacup, made by his wife. Otori Kaede nee Murayama, was recognized as one of the most beautiful woman in the lands, if not the most beautiful, ever since young age. But she also was feared, not because her swordsmanship (which was on its own league) but for another, less talked fact: she was cursed once upon a time.

It was said that whoever desired her beauty, was fated to die shortly after. Not minding the rumour, many sought her hand from her father, an old general in the service of the Otori, who wanted a rightful owner for her daughter. But each, and every one of the suitors died in one way or another. Soon, at her sixteenth birthday, her father was getting desperate about the situation, and tried to force a betrothal with one of the nobles of the Capital, but failed. Soon after, he also died. It was in these tumultuous times that she met Uematsu, a man that later would led a rebellion, under the banner of Otori Takeshi, against the generals that fought for power over the lands and emerged successful, becoming Otori Takeo, outliving his master.

It was known tale of legend among the people of Ihiai no Kuni, but to Kaede, none of that didn't matter, because she had fallen in love with the humble, illiterate Uematsu, before he started his journey that would helping grow as the Lord that Otori Takeo was now. And Takeo love her back with the same, if not more, intensity.

"Dear, I think is time that you check the twins before going to bed. I will wait for Shigeko's return while pondering somethings."

"Are you sure that you aren't just bore of my company?" said Kaede faking a pout, to which her husband softly laugh.

"I would spend the whole eternity in Izanami's domain watching kappas dancing before getting bored of you. This moon that smile upon us is just the curtain for the purity of my feelings to you." A poetic versed created on the spot, followed by a soft, loving kiss on her tender lips. Each time that he wanted to win their friendly banter he did it, and it never failed to turn the queen of the lands into pudding.

Floating in cloud nine, Otori Kaede grabbed the empty cups and tea bottle before disappearing behind the silk curtains of the room. After a couple of minutes, Takeo entered the room before kneeling on the central tatami with his thrusted _Jatto_ at his side.

"You can reveal yourselves... shinobi."

Out of nowhere, two figures jumped out of the shadows and landed in a kneeling position in front the Lord at a respectful distance.

"We are amazed that you could detect us, Otori-dono." said one of them who was clearly a male.

"Perhaps Otori-dono had been trained in the shinobi arts before." offered the other one, this time with a female voice.

"I may, or may not. I'm the one that should be surprised with the speed that Konoha had reacted."

Both ninjas raised their heads revealing the faces of Umino Iruka and Umino Shizune.

"Don't be surprised. Konoha is the only major village that could have some interest in this lands, and I'm suspecting the reason... but before that...Kambei, Kyuso, low your weapons, these two mean no harm."

To the surprise of both shinobi, not that they showed it in the slightest, two voice at their backs, as the sound of two or three katanas being sheathed, replied muffled "Hai, my Lord." To the outsider, the calmness that both ninjas showed would have meant that they knew of the presence of the samurais that had their katanas pointing at mere inches on their heads. Takeo, of course, saw through their bluff, but in respect of their skills didn't commented on it.

At Shizune's side, a blond man with short wild hair and dark eyes sit. He had red clothes covering his body and on his back was laying an strange curved sheath. Both at the top and the bottom of said sheath the kunoichi recognized the metallic curved hilts of two swords, which meant that the samurai was a **Ninttoryuu** user.

Next to Iruka, a tan skinned man, will long black hair and beard sit. His sword, elegant with a black decorated hilt, was next to him. He wore white clothes with a scarf included. Everybody in the room knew immediately that the man outmatched all of them in a full scale fight.

Iruka knew without doubt that these samurai weren't normal, but two of the most powerful generation of bushido users: Kurogane Kyuso and Hiromaki Kambei.

"So gentleman, and lady, why we don't go down to business?" said cheerfully and respectfully the Lord of the West Lands.

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I should be here, Kawazu-sensei. These aren't hours to be visiting." said a red faced Shigeko while Kawazu Kaeru was serving her and Kanna their dinner. He was a really good cook, one of the best actually, but the princess was embarrassed for... <em>other<em> reasons.

"How many times I have to tell you to just call Kaeru or Kaeru-san? And don't worry, you are practically family here so you are welcome every time, Shigeko-hime." said Kaeru with a disarming smile that shut down every ounce of willpower that Shigeko had.

"Ok, I surrender." said Shigeko dramatically, hiding successfully her blush.

"Yipiii. Shige-sempai is staying!" celebrated Kanna with her own happy dance.

"So, how things are doing with the training."

"Really go, actually. Sumeragi-sensei congratulated our performance today, at the same time that he pointed out out room for improvement."

"You had too see us daddy! We were just too awesome to be ignored."

"Wow, Om-sensei is really hard to please. If he praised you means that you had come nicely along the way."

"Don't worry daddy. Me and Shige-sempai are so awesome that we will earn that title of Great Meisters in no time."

"Kanna-chan! Don't say that as it was child's play. We have a long way to even be able to touch Sumeragi-sensei, let alone had the same title as him."

"But I'm sure that if somebody is able to do it, you two can."

"Thank you Kawazu-sensei/daddy."

Kaeru, stood up after finishing his plate, while both his cute little daughter and Shigeko were indulging themselves with the dessert.

"Ok, I will go to the workshop to pick up your order, Shigeko. Meanwhile, please, help clean with Kanna."

"Hai!" while still eating the addicting pudding that Kaeru baked. It was way too delicious to stop eating it.

In the backyard, Kaeru started to walk toward the cottage where was his workshop, but didn't stopped there. Instead, he continued his pace until reaching a clearing among the bamboo poles that were native of the area.

"You can come now, I know that you are there."

Suddenly, with calm gust of wind, a figure stepped out the shadows.

It was a woman, the curves in her body said as such. Her head was long and black with a certain tone of dark blue on it. her skin, her face was like made of porcelain while the grace in her steps scream of royalty. She wore a battle kimono and fingerless gauntlets. Her eyes were totally white, with a tone of lavender on her irises. Her aura was one of gentleness and kindness, while at the same time was one of authority and power.

One word escaped Kaeru's lips without him registering it until it was too late.

"_**Yuki Onna.**_"

The woman's lips formed a dedicated soft smile on her face, making her look more, if it was even possible, beautiful.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

And Cut.

I figured that this was a good way to finish these chapter. I decided to use the encounter for the next one, because it was kind of long, so, in exchange, I used the aftermath of the attacks in the major villages.

What you think?

After these, I will publish the second chapter of Broken Circle before disappearing for three or more weeks for pure study to my placement exams in college. Wish me luck with that.

_**Tens**__**ō **__** no Jutsu **_is the Jutsu that use Mabui in the manga that teleports objects.

**Jikan** means Time-Space.

**Ninttouryuu **means Two Swords Style

**Yuki Onna **is a, for the lack of better word, an Ice Japanese Nymph. It is said that only the goddesses are more beautiful than these creatures.

Also, the names FROST, DUST, BOLT and GALE are the ANBU equivalents of Kiri, Iwa, Kumo and Suna, respectively.

Worship The Log and R&R.


	4. Day 1, part 2

**AN:** First of all, I want to apologized for the awful long delay. Not only in this fic, but with my other stories as well. Aside from life facts, I'm also writing a novel that is halfway done. It will be published, hopefully before April, and I had been concentrating all my efforts in it. And because of this, my fanfiction writing schedule is drastically reduce. I will try to update my stories each fifteen days, but if not, I will update them once a month at least. With luck, you will not have to wait long for the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Day 1, part 2: Inception.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you ever lost someone you love and wanted one more conversation, one more chance to make up for the time when you thought they would be here forever? If so, then you know you can go your whole life collecting days, and none will outweigh the one you wish you had back."<em> -Mitch Albom, _**For One More Day**_-

* * *

><p>(Last chapter)<p>

_Suddenly, with calm gust of wind, a figure stepped out the shadows._

_It was a woman, the curves in her body said as such. Her head was long and black with a certain tone of dark blue on it. Her skin, her face was like made of porcelain while the grace in her steps screamed royalty. She wore a battle kimono and fingerless gauntlets. Her eyes were totally white, with a tone of lavender on her irises. Her aura was one of gentleness and kindness, while at the same time was one of authority and power._

_One word escaped Kaeru's lips without him registering it until it was too late._

_"__**Yuki Onna.**__"_

_The woman's lips formed a dedicated soft smile on her face, making her look more, if it was even possible, beautiful._

_"Ohayo, Naruto-kun."_

* * *

><p>(Now)<p>

**West Lands, Ihiai no Kuni, reign of Otori Takeo. 23 years since the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

Kawazu Kaeru could say that he had been blessed in many ways. Even if he could not recall his past, he had a wonderful daughter that he loved with everything he had, and was. The master monk that found him gave him his name and taught him; but he did more than that, he took him in and fed him. Thanks to Master Monk Sumeragi Om, Kawazu Kaeru had a home in the West Lands. His craft as a sealmaster and blacksmith had earned him an impressive reputation among the people in the lands, which had helped him to feel welcomed.

He was truly blessed, having everything that any normal person could only dream of. He had never feel the lodging for anything or the desire to know about his past, because, what good it could give him to know it? If his missing arm was anything to go by, then his past life was less than pleasant. Maybe this amnesia was a blessing in disguise from Kami, a second chance to find happiness after a life of hardship. It that was the case, who was he to discard the gift that he was given?

Then, this Yuki Onna in front of him, this deadly as beautiful kunoichi that had entered his home, was a demon trying to steal away his happiness? But, if that is the case, how she entered? Kaeru had created a 37 layered warding scheme around his home, anchored with fuuinjutsu barriers. One of them was based on intention. If the intruder wanted to harm in any way or form the inhabitants of the house, or had bad intentions in any way, shape or form, then entering the property would be anything but impossible.

This kunoichi had entered, and he knew that he wards were still running like they should (he knew it, because they were six different wards that monitored the others). That meant that she didn't want to cause any harm, but was looking for something. And she spoke to him as she had known him before, but Kaeru was sure that he had never seemed such a beautiful woman.

"I'm sorry miss, but you are confusing me with somebody else. My name is Kawazu Kaeru, miss…"

"Hyuuga Hinata. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"_A Hyuuga! That explains her pearly eyes. But what is doing a Konohanin so far from home?"_ "And how can I help you, Hyuuga-san? I don't remember having deals with foreign shinobi."

"I wanted to meet you. I have… heard of you."

This only set on the danger alarms in his head. Ninjas never did things without a hidden motive. And more times than not, those motives were only beneficial for them and them alone. Kaeru was about to activate the more… nasty defensive wards that he had set around his house just in case, ready to take down this beautiful angel of death and the other four ninjas that were barely outside the barriers perimeters.

"Don't be so hasty, Kawazu-sensei. These shinobi are our guests." Said the playful, yet formal, tone of Otori Takeo, the Daimyo of the West Lands. As a sign of thrust, Kaeru had keyed the Feudal Lord into the wards, giving him something like a 'copy of the key' to go through them without problem as he pleased. And he wasn't alone.

With him, two ninjas, a man and a woman, wearing Konoha headbands were at his left side, while a dark skinned man, with a dark long wavy hair and a sword on his waist, at the right walked few steps behind the leader.

"Otori-sama, Kambei-dono, it is a pleasant surprise."

"Likewise, Kawazu-sensei. I came so you could fine tune my sword. Kyuso sent his regards and he apologized since he needed to attend some personal errands, by the way." Said the dark skinned swordsman.

"Thanks for your hard work, Kambei-dono. It is good to see you again. It is been a while ever since you had let me work on _**Shikō.**_" Said Kaeru with a reverent bow.

"That's good and all, but we need to discuss some things. Kawazu-sensei, does my daughter is with Kanna-chan upstairs?" Asked Takeo, to which Kaeru nodded. "Could you give us some privacy so they don't interfere or eavesdrop our conversation?"

* * *

><p>"So, these Konohanin believe that I'm the one that they call Uzumaki Naruto, who apparently died 7 years ago." Stated Kawazu Kaeru while the visiting ninja and his Lord were nodding, confirming his summary.<p>

The ground was sitting around a solid rock table on polished rock stools. If one could look closely, it could be noticed that the basis of said table and stools were literally joint to the ground, like they had been formed naturally by nature itself. In true, it was the seal master that, using some seals in the ground, made the rocky furniture in similar fashion than a elemental manipulator you'll be able to accomplish.

Hinata noted also that the seals that were used to create said furniture wasn't on the floor previously, so it meant that Kawazu Kaeru could convert his chakra into ink and manipulate it into seal arrays like higher caliber master like the late Gama Sannin, Jiraiya.

"I know it is a hard pill to swallow, Kawazu-sensei, but they are too many coincidences around their story and your arrival here to ignore it. They do have a sound theory." Said Kambei. watching the the group from time to time with side glances.

"Ok, let's assume that you are right for a moment. Why now? What is so relevant after all this year to come for me?"

"Naru... Kawazu-san, aren't you curious about your lost memories?" Asked the male ninja, the one that had a scar across his nose.

"To tell the truth? No, I'm not." Said Kaeru as matter of factly, surprising the group.

"But why?" asked the other ninja, the one with deep black hair. The Hyuuga had been watching him silently since the beginning of the conversation, and frankly?, it unnerved him.

"It is because of the nightmares, am I right?" Asked the Lord, in a pensieve way, like remembering something in particular.

Kaeru only nodded.

"Nightmares?" Asked Hinata, talking for the first time since the beginning of the conversation.

Kaeru sigh. "During the first few months, after being found, my daughter and I were having restless nights full of nightmares that we never could remembered afterwards. It was only thanks to Sumeragi-dono that we could recover after a while. I'm not saying that you are right and that I was this 'Naruto' that you are looking for, but if I indeed was a shinobi, it would explain a lot. Tell me then, Konohanin, why should I return to a life like that? "

The ninjas stayed quiet, thinking about what he said.

"Even then, you have friends, people that you considered like family and a home that suffered because we thought that we had lost you forever." Said the black haired kunoichi.

Kaeru only smiled sadly at her. Hinata realized the meaning behind that smiled, as the Shizune and Iruka did.

"_He sympathised with us, but he doesn't care." _ The realization was like being dampened with freezing cold water in the middle of the winter in the Land of Snow.

"That may be Kawazu-sensei, but Konoha had offered us something that our country needs. I will have to ask you your cooperation in this matter." His tone didn't change in the slightest, but it was evident that this was a Feudal Lord speaking with all his authority.

"I... understand, Otori-dono." said the Seal Master, resigned over the decision.

"Good. Now, it is late and tomorrow will be a long day. Hyuuga-san, why don't you go and collect your travelling companions? They will sleep here, safeguarding your new charge, and one of the most important individuals to our nation. Kambei-dono, are you gonna stay? Good. Iruka-san, Shizune-san, please come with me to the castle, since they are things that we still need to discuss."

* * *

><p>Hinata didn't know what to think. The death of her beloved Naruto had scarred in ways that she hadn't thought possible. She knew that, if it were not for her friends, she would have taken her own life without hesitation. She was glad that they were their friends, and how they were sharing the painful burden of losing one of their own.<p>

When they had been informed that the love of her life was alive, a thousands of emotions and thoughts embraced her. She knew then and there that she needed to go out and look for him as soon as possible, or she would become totally insane with the wait. No, she was better than that, she was the Lavender Maiden, a lady and a warrior. She knew how to behave herself, and she knew that she couldn't act as a child with a crush, she didn't need to revert back to her fangirl past self. She had mature, both in strength and in character.

But she wanted so bad to jump in joy when Tsunade-sama selected her to go with the Retrieving Team, knowing that a small part within her received vindictive pleasure when Naruto's old teammates and family were denied, barely containing her glee. For the first time in 7 years, Hinata shredded her black kimono in favour of one of dark bluish colour with orange flames around the edges. It was a battle kimono, one that favoured her figure making her as beautiful as deadly.

She wanted to look good for _him_ after all this years.

She noted that she wasn't the only in being in a hurry. Shikamaru for one was at the max speed that they could afford without calling attention of other passing ninjas. Iruka and Shizune were also eager to arrive to their destination as fast as possible. It surprised her, in more ways than one, how those had changed. Iruka, on his part, somebody that she had seem as kind and intelligent yet peaceful, turned to be one of the most skilled ninjas of the leave. He worked himself to the grown and achieved the rank of Jounin in less than a year. He still was a teacher in the academy, the only Jounin teaching actually, but now he did a at least three short tear missions per week and at least a longterm one each two months. She suspected that it was in one of these missions that he had gotten closer to Shizune-sama, because they both had something in common. Both of them viewed Naruto as their own little brother.

Her thoughts drifted to her other two friends. Chouji had come a long way from his past shy self. He was still a gentle soul, and most time than not she thought that maybe he wasn't cut to be a ninja, and not because for the lack of skills (because not many were as skillful as he) but because of his he had surprised all of them, himself included. The chubby ninjas had always considered his family as his most precious treasure, alongside his friendship with Shikamaru and Ino, and he thought the world of them. It was understandable them his reaction when he discovered how his family, his clan, had turned a blind eye to the horrible treatment that his blond male friend and prankster had suffered because something beyond the jinchuuriki's control. He didn't talk to them as he moved outside the clan compounds into a flat as as far as he could afford in the other side of the village. Both Shikamaru and Ino moved with him, facing the same problems.

"_I saw their faces and, instead of looking at my parents and family, I saw monsters than based their peace and happiness upon the torment and suffering of innocent kids."_

That's what Chouji had told her once, explaining the reason behind the rift between he and his family. The others shared with her similar thoughts, and in their own way, it warmed her and comfort her than her Naruto-kun wasn't alone in this world.

And thus, they arrived to the West lands in a record time of two days.

Shizune and Iruka went over to the castle, to negotiated with Lord Otori while she, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino tracked down the residence were Naruto lived. Chouji and Ino went over the Monastery to look for Naruto's alleged daughter, Kanna, while she and Shikamaru infiltrated the Kawazu Residence.

Or that was their plan.

Hinata succeeded in her enter the compounds, but Shikamaru, for some reason, could not walk past a certain point. Turning on her Byakugan, Hinata confirmed her suspicions: a Barrier stood on Shikamaru's way, who somehow had activated it. They cursed, and she was about to find the barriers anchors but was stopped by a grave male voice calling her out. It sounded familiar, and yet, she couldn't place where she had heard the voice before, and that's when it clicked.

"_This is Naruto-kun's deep voice."_

Revealing herself, Hinata was pleased to note that he was awed struck by her appearance. When he had called her a Beautiful Snow Spirit, it took all her self control to not to blush by the pleasure that his compliment caused her.

But it didn't last long; she could see the mistrust in his eyes. She was trying to come with a plausible excuse, but she was saved by the arrival of Otori Takeo himself, Shizune, Iruka and a swordsman that later was revealed as Hiromaki Kambei, a monster on his own right.

The subsequent conversation did nothing to placate the bad omen that was growing in her chest. It became more and more evident that this Naruto, no, Kawazu Kaeru, was mistrustful and wary of them, and, worts, he was indifferent of their pleads.

A thought was taking root in her mind, a thought that was shared by the other Konohanin.

"_Is he really Naruto-kun?"_

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Yelled the young blonde hellion while running to her father's open arms when he entered their house.<p>

"Is it something wrong, sensei? We couldn't get out the house or open any of the windows and we couldn't hear any sound from outside either." Said Otori Shigeko, popping out to see the heartwarming scene in from of her. Kanna had don't ballistic when they couldn't go out to see why her father was taking such a long time to retrieve her order from the backyard cabin.

"No, nothing is wrong. Actually..." the Seal Master started to say, but was interrupted by another person entering behind him.

"... we have some business to attend, daughter of mine."

"Outo-sama! Did Outo-sama came to pick me up?"

"Not that, Shige-chan. I came to attend some business between Kawazu-sensei and our guesses."

"Guesses? Did Kenki-jiji came to visit, daddy?" said the little girl looking up her dad with her bright red eyes.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, little Kanna, but Kenji-san wasn't able to come for a visit." Said Kambei entering the room, followed by the Konohanin that had arrived.

"Hardface-jiji! Who are those weird people behind you?" said the girl, ignoring the smirks of amusing in Kaeru's, Shigeko's and Takeo's faces at Kambei's nickname, and pointing at the ninjas.

"They are not weird, Kanna-chan, they are shinobi." responded Kaeru, trying yo hold his laughter.

"Those to old ladies are too beautiful to be awful shinobi." Yelled the girl looking at Hinata and Ino, jumping from her father arms and putting herself between her father and the ninja in a defensive position. "Go away! I will not let you take my daddy with you fair ladies' charms!"

At this point, Shigeko couldn't hold it any longer, while Chouji and Shikamaru were grinning in amusement and Otori-takeo was hidden his refined laughter behind a paper fan. Even the 'hardface' Kambei had a small smile in his face.

Both Hinata and Ino didn't know if they should be mad with the little girl for insulting them or be awed by said girl's cuteness and huge her because her compliment in the same sentence. I ruka and Shizune though, they weren't sure how to react. At the moment, seeing the little girl pouting cutely and glaring at Hinata and Ino, they were seeing a younger Naruto reincarnated in the small child.

And Kaeru... Kaeru was worried. In her own way, his daughter had nailed the issue of the matter and he was wary of her reaction when he tell her that he needed to go far, far away for a season.

"_Be a father is so difficult at times."_

* * *

><p>At the same time that the reunion was taking place, two figures in dark cloaks and faceless masks entered the town silently, before<em> heng<em>ing in random civilians and getting in a bar, drinking like normal people would after a whole day. Casting a small privacy genjutsu, one of then decided to address the elephant in the roo.

"Ne, Fu, we haven't being able to contact Danzou-sama in the last twenty four hours. Do we continue with the mission?"

"I think we should. Danzou-sama may have been in a circumstance that is hindering from contacting us. We will act as protocol indicates and deal with the consequences alter."

"Understood. By the way, my bugs had pinn down their location. They at a four blocks from here, at the center of the town, near the Daimyo's castle. And there's also seems to be some time of barriers around the target."

"Hn. This complicate things. Let's watch from afar and take the opportunity when it present itself."

And like that, Yamanaka Fu and Aburame Torune started to plot in their minds how to take the best course of action to proceed. It seems that they had failed in eliminating the jinchuuriki 7 years ago. And now, they have to correct that mistake before their enemies get a hold on the information.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere between Rice Country and Swamp Country. 23 years since the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.<strong>

A man, with a spiraling mask and a red glowing eye shining through the only hole in the mask. This man called himself Uchiha Madara and was bent on world domination. At the moment, he was in meditative stance, thinking in a new plan to achieve his goals. He had suffered serious drawbacks, with the lost the black Zetsu and Sasuke's betrayal. Still, if he had something in spades, it was time.

And them, his eyes widened for a second. Soon, a dark maniacal laughter echoed through the underneath cave where his HQ were.

Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the few remaining members of Akatsuki, had come to investigate what the problem was when he found his fearsome leader laughing like the madman that he was.

"Oh, Kisame, nice timing." Said the self proclaimed Uchiha after calming down just to see a dumbstruck swordsman looking at him weird. "Go to Hidden Rain and fetch Kabuto. It seems that we will move sooner than we thought."

"Oh. It's that so? Why the change of pace?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is alive after all. It will be impolite not to pay him a visit, after all."

.

.

.

.

.

R&R


End file.
